Arule Delatro Levithian III
Arule Delatro Levithian III, or Levi '''for short, is a deposed prince from Arian 7, a non-Alliance planet. History Levi arrived on EOS 10 as a refugee after being deposed. He was put to work in Food Court Delta while his immigration status was settled. He promptly organized a coup where he ousted the '''plonguer and installed him as his own marmiton, with the help of a contingent of busboys. In the episode Promotions he became the saucier. As of season three, he owns a 'gay cafe' called Chez Levi. Levi is known for smuggling goods on board. His primary contact is Akmazian. Levi often smuggles, knowingly or not, dangerous wears. Typically plants, as featured in many bonus episodes. Levi has a dangerous streak. He has a habit of kidnapping or murdering people, as he was known to do on Arian 7. He and Jane often get into various schemes together. Levi has siblings. His 'lecherous, treacherous brother and sister', Xander and Cassie, both antagonize and aid Levi. They too have been recently deposed. Personality Levi is a noted hypochondriac and often consults The Interface to diagnose himself with imagined diseases and visits the infirmary in panic for having a deadly disease. He has a habit of wanting to take off his pants for his exams. Levi is geared towards dramatics and resorts to violence without second thought. He attracts people to him, despite being despised by quite a few characters. Appearance Levi has described himself as looking very human-esque, with the main distinction being in reproductive organs. However, Levi has also been referred to have many eyes, color-changing skin (emotions), no hair, very long fingers, antenna, and other attributes. He does not have a tail. Make of this as you will. Trivia * Levi proposed to a woman on Arian 7, however her father disproved of the marriage and hence both were beheaded. * Levi has slight powers of premonition. This is common for people of his homeworld. Levi's powers are stronger than average, but not nearly as strong as The Oracle's. * Levi and Jane play frequently play tennis together, and is part of both person's schedule. * Levi hates the color mauve. He has killed people over it. * Levi gets stronger if attacks are directed at his chest. * Levi has a group of dedicated followers from his work at Food Court Delta. Security refers to them as a 'Doomsday Cult'. Quotes * "That's what I believe your people used to call a mic drop. Booyah." * "Maybe I could someday be head chef here on EOS 10, and I could be happy with that, ruling over the kitchen. Giving orders. Cooking food. Hosting knife fights." * "Should I take off my pants?" * "I am Arule Delatro Levithian the Third, 82nd prince of the high command of Helinsanki, protector of the sacred Asmuthian bones, and heir to the Diamond Throne. And yes, from Arian-7. How could you tell? We look much like humans." - meeting Ryan Category:Regular Characters Category:Characters